Tokyo Mew Mew Nya!
by Azilda
Summary: This remake is following the books, yet I'm putting in my own twists here and there. There's no Masaya in this story. Anyway, it'll end up RxI.
1. Intro, Chapter 1

**Me: **Well, after re reading my manga's of Tokyo mew mew, I think I have a great idea. Please read!

I do not own Tokyo mew mew. But the first line I used was similar to the first line in the First book. I just made it in my own words.

* * *

Intro:

A pink haired female with cat features sat on a roof top looking at the beautiful moon, inhaling and closing her eyes she whispered "Earth. A beautiful blue planet. Filled with millions of life forms. Earth... Today however there are species of animals facing extinction on this planet, And it's time to stand up against this destruction. Now. For all the living creatures and ourselves.Nya.." She breathed in now and opened her eyes, they shown pink... And she jumped off the building landing on her feet...

* * *

"Ichigo Momomiya." The brown haired man said as a red headed girl's picture popped up onto the giant computers screen. "Age: 13, in junior high. DNA compatibility: Iriomate Cat."

"So, we've finally found our leader." A blonde teenage boy whispered.

"According to this, she is the only girl that can have her DNA fused with this animal." The brown haired man said.

"Have we've found them all?" The blonde now questioned.

"Yes." The brunette said sighing, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"So, it's finally ready to start." The blonde said now leaning back on a wall.

-

"BEEP."

The girl rolled over, and sighed contently not wanting waking up.

"BEEP." The alarm clock seemed to scream.

The girl just yawned.

"BEEP."

Now the girl popped up and clutched the alarm clock looking at the time and screeching "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She, then threw her pink sheets off her bed and swung her legs off and her feet greeted her flush pink carpet, and then she ran to her white painted closet; with strawberries painted all over it, and searched for her school uniform and quickly threw it on. When she finished she rushed to her vanity and rummaged for a brush and red ribbons she used to tye her hair. She finally finished and gathered her books and homework, her book bag, and coat. And ran out her bed room door.

She ran down the hallway leading to her stairs and almost fell down them when she took her first step. She just caught herself and continued running down them. She entered the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and ran back out of the kitchen to her front door Threw on her shoes, and then opened the door. She ran through it and down her walk way to the sidewalk. Now she ran with all her might.

She put the granola in her mouth as she ran, almost tripping again. As she turned the corner, she saw her school, and her friends. Miwa and Moe.

"Mini! Moe!" The girl said waved as she ran up to them.

"Wake up late again?" Miwa giggled because she knew this was the same thing that happened every morning.

"Yeah." The girl said laughing and rubbing the back of her head.

"You're so lucky you didn't turn up late for class again, remember the scolding you got!" Moe said.

"How could I forget." She laughed.

"Haha I felt so sorry for you Ichigo!" Moe laughed.

"I felt sorry for myself." Ichigo giggled.

The bell rang, alarming them that it was time for class.

"Okay, lets go!" Moe and Miwa said dragging Ichigo to class.

-

Class as usual was boring for the redhead. She sighed and put her head down on the desk, but then she popped up remembering what happened last time she decided to relax during class. She looked down on paper, and started to doodle. She seemed content with that, and at least it kept her awake.

After, the final bell rang, the students rushed out of the building trying to escape from the place, Ichigo on the other hand was in no big rush to get out of school, because after her parents were making her go to an animal museum, alone, for a research paper she had on endangered species.

She finally gathered all of her stuff for the nights homework and walked out of the school, the bright light blinding her for a moment. Not a cloud in the sky, and with a cool breeze, today was no day for going to some boring museum! She growled slightly and turned left on the cracked side walk, on her way to the subway station.

When she entered the subway, she noticed it smelt like feet and wanted to get off of it as soon as she was on it. Grabbing one of those holder things that kept her steady, hey she didn't even know what they were called!

Now exiting the subway she turned to see the giant museum in front of her.

When she entered she noticed a golden cat with wings, and blue eyes; no it wasn't a living breathing cat, but a statue.

-

"Ryou. They're all in the museum. Shall we begin?" The brown haired man asked the blonde.

"30 more minutes, at exactly noon, the mew project... will begin.." Ryou answered.

-

Meanwhile, the unknowing red head looked at the Iriomate cats. "So cute!" She smiled, and then she sighed, and noticed a blue haired girl about her age watching her, as if she was some sort of zoo animal.

"Yes?" Ichigo said looking at the blue haired girl.

"Nothing." She smirked.

"If it was nothing you'd not be looking at me smirking, please do tell what's so interesting about me." Ichigo asked with a sharp tongue.

"You're so weird, there's so many guys just staring at you, are you that dense to them watching you?" The girl asked.

"People watch me? Oh I highly doubt that, plus even if they were I wouldn't care I don't even know them." Ichigo snapped.

"Oh? Well, I feel it's alot more interesting watching you then those boring old animal exhibits." The blue haired girl said chuckling.

"Well, it's rude." Ichigo said. "Already calling me weird, and watching me as if I'm some sort of animal!" Ichigo said her temper burning, for some reason this person was getting on her nerves.

But before the blue haired girl could talk back, they heard shouting.

"Ow!" A green haired, gentle looking girl with glasses said as a mean blonde haired girl pulled her hair. "You s-s-said h-h-hot coffee!" She whimpered.

"Why? Why in the world would I say HOT coffee, when it's like a thousand degree's outside!" She said yanking the green haired girl's hair once again.

Another girl came in, bullying the green haired girl, but then a blonde haired little girl came in and said. "You pick on someone your own size!" Blocking the green haired girl.

"Why you little!" The blonde bully, said trying to get the girl out of the way. The blonde haired little girl smiled and ran between the bully's legs, and jumped on the other's head, as they chased after her Ichigo and the blue haired girl checked on the green haired one.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"Y-yeah." The green haired one said.

But then the bully's came back. "You're not getting out of this!" The blonde said holding the blistering hot coffee over her head getting ready to dump it on Ichigo, the green haired girl and the blue haired one. But then a about 18 year oldish purple haired girl came and grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so!" She growled and glared at her.

The girls ran, knowing they were out numbered.

"Are you ok?! Na no da!" The little blonde girl said popping up now.

"Yes. Thank you all! I'm sorry I dragged you into that!" The green haired one cried.

"It's ok! Why were you with them?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, they're my friends!" The green haired one explained. "I just mess up so much they get frustrated with me." She added.

"Some friends they are!" Ichigo said.

-

"MEW PROJECT. BEGIN!" Ryou said pushing the button.

-

The ground began to shake beneath the girls feet.

"Earthquake!" They all shouted. But then a flash of white light appeared.

"This isn't a normal earthquake!" The green haired girl said.

The blonde, little girl, the blue haired girl, the green haired blue, the purple haired girl, and Ichigo all were surrounded with bright white light and then...

Ichigo blacked out for what seemed hours, until she awoke to a bubbly looking place. "Where am I?" She thought.

"nya." A almost silent meow was heard. Ichigo turned her head in the direction of the mew, and saw an Iriomate Cat.

"Iriomate?" Ichigo said. "Come here kitty kitty." Ichigo said snapping her figures.

The cat looked at her, and ran towards her and jumped into her arms when she hugged it, it seemed to melt into her. "The cat... It's inside me?" Ichigo mumbled. "So warm..." She said drifting off to sleep.

When she woke up, she noticed she wasn't in her bed, and looked around. "What just happened?" She whispered and then suddenly remembered where she was. "What was with that sudden earth quake? And what about the dream? Gee sh." Ichigo said shaking her head and looking around. "I wonder where those girls went... Aw well, I should get home... It's getting late, and mom will have a heart attack if I don't get home soon.." Ichigo said not knowing what was to come...

-

"Ryou?" the brown haired man knocked on his door.

"Yeah? Come on in Keiichiro." Ryou said with a tired voice.

Keiichiro opened the door.

Ryou was holding a picture of his parents. "Isn't this what you wanted dad?" His murmured to the picture.

"Your father would be proud." Keiichiro said sitting on the bed next to Ryou. "It's finally almost over."

"That's the problem... it's only just begun.." Ryou sighed...

* * *

**Me: **Tokyo mew mew remade in my own story line. I'm hoping it comes out good. Yes, I have tried remaking it once before, but failed due to not being to great at writing yet, I'm hoping it comes out ok. 5 reviews please!

nya!


	2. Chapter 2, Nya? What's going on?

**Me: **Finally. Sorry about the wait, but I've been pretty busy, with ideas of other stories, school, and I've been reading alot.

Thank you all my loyal readers for sticking with this story!

Thank you my reviews I do appreciate that you point out my grammar mistakes and help me fix it!

I do not own Tokyo mew mew. I do in fact own this story.

MewIchiBlue93

Chapter 2: Nya? Hero? What's going on?

* * *

The song "My Sweet Heart" played in Ichigo's head as she woke up; she decided after staying up until almost 11:30 at night, to use her radio alarm instead of her pesky beeping one.

She rolled over and groaned, today was just another day of waking up to be lazy, to be late to school, then to sulk home after getting tons of homework... Or so she thought it would be. You see Ichigo's day wasn't going to be just another day. Today was the day that could change the fate of her life, and the world.

It started normal. Clutching her alarm clock once again shouting she'd be late. Rushing to get ready... maybe it didn't start normal. Ichigo didn't wear her hair in her usual pig tails but left it down, maybe it was because of the rush...

Before her mom could ask if Ichigo wanted breakfast Ichigo was out the door. She didn't realize how fast she was running she got to school 15 minutes early. A shock. This wasn't going to be the only shock of Ichigo's day.

As she was greeted by her friends she yawned and excused herself, for some reason she was more tired than usual (Not from staying up.)

"What's wrong with her?" Moe whispers to Miwa.

"I'm not sure, she's usually such a morning person." They sweat dropped at the previous days of Ichigo hyperly greeting them in the mornings.

"I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon..." Moe sighed.

"Probably." Miwa said back.

They watched Ichigo enter the building with much grace and speed and then they noticed something. "Hey! She has her hair down!" They shouted in unison.

-

"When is the estimated time of their arrival?" The blonde said to the brunette now typing viciously on the keyboard of a large computer.

"They should be arriving in about five hours, Ryou." The brunette looked up briefly to say this.

"So around two?" Ryou questioned his older friend.

"Yes. Around two." The brunette stated.

"Okay. Keiichiro get ready.." Ryou said walking out of the room, pushing his hands into the pockets of his vest.

"Two.." Ryou whispered.

-

"Nya!" Ichigo said as she popped up from her seat. Looking around she noticed something... she wasn't alone... the whole class was there snickering.

"Ms. Momomiya." The teacher growled.

"Sorry!" Ichigo sweat dropped rubbing the back of her head.

The teacher glared and said. "Sit back down Momomiya." And continued teaching.

'That never happens to me anymore!' Ichigo thought. 'I never fall asleep no matter how tired.'

Moe and Miwa looked at each other and sighed.

"Ichigo!" They called after class.

"Hm?" She answered.

"What's going on with you!" The shouted at the same time.

"Nothing." Ichigo said.

"Are you sure?" Moe asked.

"I'm sure." Ichigo nodded.

"Is it your love life?!" Miwa asked. "Did you get rejected?"

"I don't have any silly crushes on guys." Ichigo sighed. "If I begin to like someone, I'm sure it'll be love, and I haven't found that person yet."

"Oh." Moe and Miwa squeaked.

"May I go now?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine." Miwa said.

"Bye guys." Ichigo smiled and walked away.

Ichigo walked to gym, listening to the sounds around her she seemed to hear more precisely. Like the different bird's chirps, or the different foot steps around her or the bouncing of a basket ball in the far off gym. She seemed to see more sharp too, and she could smell everything. Ichigo had no idea what was going on...

Gym class was even stranger for Ichigo. Instead of finishing last, and being the slowest, she was first and the fastest. She also was more flexible when they were doing gymnastics!

'How can this day get any stranger?' Ichigo thought to herself as she was standing on the roof to the gym reading over her paper she just wrote _(Note: Ichigo's favorite place is the roof, she writes there, she thinks there, etc...) _Just then a strong wind blew the paper out of her hands... But when she reached for it she fell.

Ichigo's instincts took over, and she twisted and turned her body until, she'd be landing on her feet. When she landed it didn't even hurt with impact.

People clapped, people she didn't know were watching. Ichigo turned red and ran off..

'Ok, now it's just gotten weirder.'

-

"Location?" Ryou asked Keiichiro.

"In a nearby park." He answered.

"Are there any mews near it?" Ryou said in a little voice.

"Yes. Ichigo Momomiya, Iriomote Cat."

"Good. Let me see what this Mew can do... I'll be back later Keiichiro."

Ryou left the room and Keiichiro stayed at the computer...

-

'Finally.' Ichigo thought. 'Finally out of school.'

She made her way through the park, only to find a fog. 'I wonder why the park is foggy..' Ichigo thought. She continued in hoping the fog would clear soon, she she could find her way out.

Just then she heard movement. "Hello?" She called.

Another rustle. "Anyone there?"

A deep growl. Ichigo stood in shock as a giant rat came out of hiding. It wasn't a normal everyday rat, more like a rat the size of a building.

It let out a loud roar, and tried to swing at Ichigo, she closed her eyes. But when she opened them she came face to face with a blonde haired blue eyed guy about her age and they were standing on a branch. He smirked.

"You okay?" He asked.

There was no time to answer as the rat swung it's tail at the branch, the boy lept off the branch to another one.

"You know, you're heavier than you look." Keeping his smirk on his face.

"Excuse you!" Ichigo growled.

"Look, Ichigo Momomiya, I'm Ryou Shirogane, and this may sound really weird to you but, you have to beat the monster..." He sighed and pushed her off the branch.

"Wait what?!" Ichigo shouted... but just then instinct kicked in again and Ichigo began to transform.

It started at her head, she grew black cat ears, and her hair turned into an almost white pink, with side swept bangs and layers, her eyes turned a dark; almost red, pink. Then she had a collar around her neck with some sort of pendant. As the transformation continued, her shirt turned into a low cut, light pink half shirt, with dark pink frills and sleeves that were connected past her shoulders, and at the bottom of the half shirt there was two ribbons criss-crossing until her light pink mini shorts, they too had dark pink frills, then on her left leg there was a guarder, and she had black boots with light pink laces, and black gloves, and finally came her black tail with a black ribbon and a yellow bell.

Ryou was watching intently. And Ichigo was dazed wondering what was going on.

The rat screamed with anger as it saw Ichigo, she was afraid, but ready to fight, so some words came to her head. "Strawberry Wing staff!" She called, and a light pink staff that was up to her shoulders appeared, it had a dark pink heart with light pink wings at the top, and a dark pink bell in the middle, a black ribbon that started at the heart, weaved its way down to the bottom of the staff.

Ichigo held the staff wondering what to do, the rat swung at her and she lept out of the way, hitting it on the head with her staff before landing, this angered the rat more, and it screamed.

Ichigo covered her ears at the scream. 'I need to stop it!' she thought. And another couple words came to her head, and she held out her staff. "Sacred strawberry light!" She shouted and the monster yowled and disappeared..

"Ok, what just happened?" Ichigo said in a small voice.

"Come with me, I have to explain..." Ryou told her.

"But.." Ichigo said tears coming from frustration.

"Hey, don't cry.." Ryou said wiping the tears away..

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat... and then..

"You're ugly when you cry." He smirked.

"Why youuu, you jerk!"

* * *

**Me: **Sorry, this took so long, I had to draw out Ichigo so I'd know exactly what to say while explaining her outfit, like I said this isn't the same "Tokyo Mew Mew", with the same attacks and outfits, I'll try my best to make the characters personalities the same, but they will be alittle bit different some how. 

Sorry for the wait... 5 reviews please!

Nya!


	3. Chapter 3, Super Hero? Nya!

**Me: **Well, my other story, "Bet for the Week" is almost done, But I don't know where to take the last couple of chapters, so right now I'm updating this story.

* * *

On a quiet after noon, one wouldn't expect to see the sight that now was here. Ichigo being some sort of cat super-lady, scowling at a guy she barely knew, but already didn't like him.

"Jerk." She repeated.

"Come with me." He said. "I need to explain what just happened."

"Yeah, explain to me why I have cat ears and a tail, and why I just attacked that monster thing." Ichigo said completely annoyed at the fact that he was still smirking.

"First of all, that monster _thing, _is I threat to the earth, and it's not called "thing" it's called a kirema anima." Ryou stated.

"Yeah, yeah, and those Kirema Anima things are attacking the earth, because?" Ichigo crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'll explain that in a moment, now come with me." Ryou said grabbing Ichigo's arm and dragging her to a car. 

"Uh, excuse you! I don't even know you and you want me to get into a black car with you, for all I know you might try to rape me or something!" Ichigo said stabbing Ryou's shoulders.

"Now, now, Ryou don't treat ladies like that!" His brown haired friend said getting out of the car and walking up to Ichigo. "Keiichiro Akasaka." He smiled.

Ryou snorted. "Hardly a lady." 

"You barely know me!" Ichigo growled.

"Now you two!" Keiichiro chuckled. "There will be plenty of time for flirting later." he winked.

"Me flirt with him! I don't know him!" Ichigo whined.

"I wouldn't flirt with that ugly thing." Ryou smirked.

"EXCUSE ME!" Ichigo shouted.

"Uhm... Haha, well, Would you like to know why you're a cat?" Keiichiro asked, trying to stop the two from bickering.

"Oh yeah, why am I a cat? Why are those alien _thi_.. or um... Kirema Anima attacking the earth?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, first.. a Kirema Anima is a alien that infects a creature's body and turns them into vicious monsters, the reason your a cat, or Iroimate Cat, is because we, or me and Keiichiro decided to use endangered species, because we think that they have that strong will to survive, or preserve their kind..." Ryou took a breath.

"Infusing you with that animal is called genetic therapy.. there are four other girls out there that are infused with different animals.. but you, you are the leader of these girls, you Ichigo Momomiya are a super hero." Keiichiro smiled.

"Eh?" Ichigo shouted. 

"Now, if you'll come with me, I'll explain more about what's going on..." Ryou said.

"Fine." Ichigo hissed. 

Ryou groaned on the inside he would be stuck with this idiot throughout the whole project? God save him. He thought.

Ichigo got into the black car and slid over the leather back seat, and looked up to see Keiichiro driving, and looked over to see Ryou sitting there with his forehead on the window, looking tired.

Ryou could sense her watching him "You know, all you have to do to be normal is think of what you look like when you're normal." 

Ichigo did so and changed back. "Oh, that was easy." She laughed. "I thought I'd be stuck like this forever, that wouldn't be fun." She sighed, and then she closed her hazel eyes.

Ryou watched her. I wouldn't blame her for being stressed.. he thought.

Finally after the longest ten minutes _ever_ they reached a pink caf 'e. 

Ryou got out of the car and waited for Ichigo to slide out so he could shut the door, Keiichiro got out of the car and took out a set of keys, and walked to the cafe's door, and opened it.

Ichigo walked in and Ryou and Keiichiro stood behind her, she looked around, the decor was all pink, white or red. It looked like a place that would only attract girls.

'Why would two guys own a caf 'e like this?' Ichigo thought.

"Welcome to caf 'e Mew Mew. Our base." Keiichiro cheered.

"Okay, guys who are you?" Ichigo said.

"I'm a rich high-school student." Ryou answered.

"I manage the caf 'e, or that's my cover anyway." Keiichiro grinned. 

'Man, this dude smiles alot.' Ichigo sweat dropped at Keiichiro

"Hey Momomiya." Ryou called.

"What?" She answered. 

"Come here." He ordered.

"Why?" She asked glaring.

"Just come here and sit down." He demanded.

"Fine." Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

Then he grabbed her leg and pointed to her inner thigh."Look there's the mark!"

"What the hell are you doing!" Ichigo screamed and slapped him looking at her inner thigh she saw there was a tattoo type mark.

"Ow, that mark is like a mark all the other "Mews" will have. It's a mark the injection leaves, find that mark." Ryou said rubbing his cheek.

"You deserved that." Keiichiro frowned.

Ichigo stayed in her chair and sighed a 1,000 years worth of sighs.

"Don't worry, you'll be back to normal when you defeat all the aliens, then your genes won't have to need to fight and deteriorate." Keiichiro told her.

"All of them?" Ichigo asked eyes growing wide. "How many are there?" 

"We're not sure about the number of them yet. Unfortunately." Keiichiro smiled. "Are you tired?" Keiichiro he then asked.

"Very." Ichigo stated.

"Why don't you go home for today? We'll explain alot more later." Suggested Keiichiro.

"That'd be good." Ichigo whispered.

"Hey, Ryou can you walk Ichigo home to make sure she'll be alright?" Keiichiro then called to his friend that was leaning on a wall in the back of the caf 'e.

Ryou snorted. "Sure, lets go." He said to Ichigo and then turned to the door.

-

The weather was now starting to get cold, and poor Ichigo forgot her jacket. 

"You okay?" Ryou called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, fine, I'm just great after finding out I have to save the world from a strange alien race, just peachy!" Ichigo yelled.

"God, calm down." Ryou said.

"Psh." Ichigo sighed, and then she shivered.

Ryou noticed this. "You cold?" He said.

"No. I'm fine." Ichigo said shivering once more and crossing her arms.

And then in one movement Ryou removed his jacket from his shoulders and placed it on Ichigo's.

She got hot. "Uh. Thanks." She said taking in the warmth. "Aren't you going to be cold?" She then asked.

"Nope." Ryou said putting his arms behind his head.

"Oh, so the jerk _can _be nice sometimes!" Ichigo cheered.

"I don't want you getting sick, then who else would save the earth?" Ryou stated.

"Oh that's not nice!" Ichigo shouted.

"Who said I'm nice?" Ryou smirked.

"Got me there." Ichigo glared. 

The walk was now in silence, Ichigo still had Ryou's coat on and grumbled to herself, while Ryou silently watched her.

'Ok, maybe this isn't going to be so bad.' He thought and smirked.

-

"Bye." Ryou said leaving Ichigo at the door.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for walking me home." Ichigo said taking off his coat. "Bye." She then said slamming the door in his face.

"Ichigo dear, who was that?" Her mother Sakura Momomiya asked.

"It was just a friend." Ichigo choked out the word.

"A boy." Her father whimpered.

"Our daughter is growing up!" Ichigo's mom said with stars in her eyes.

Ichigo sweat dropped and headed for the stair way that led to her room.

Her door seemed to have more intricate cracks. She then remembered due to being a cat, she might have better vision. She opened it and flicked on the light, the light made her eyes burn for a moment, and then they stopped. Her pink room really needed some designing, it looked like a 4 year old's room.

She plopped down on her queen sized pillow topped bed with it's pink sheets and pillows. A few moments later.. she fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: **How was this chapter? Haha, Yeah, sorry I haven't been updating my other story it's just I have writers block for that story and I've been kind of busy with picking out high -school classes this week, I was going to work on it... Don't worry it'll be updated soon (A Bet for the Week).

5 Reviews!

Nya!


	4. Chapter 4: The Ultramarine Lorikeet

**Me: **Well, this chapter took awhile, I'm sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Ultramarine Lorikeet...**

The next day Ichigo returns to the cafe, still very very confused on what is going on, to make it worse the cafe is really dark. And no one will answer her.

"Helllllloooo?" Ichigo calls as she opens the door, "Akasaka? Shirogannee?" Ichigo shouted, "Hey if you're not going to answer I'm going to go home!" Ichigo hissed "Arghhh, why am I like a cat!"

Then all of a sudden "BOO!" Ryou ruffled her hair.

Ichigo screamed "NYAAAA!?" Then she felt something fury on her head. "Cat ears?!"

"I should've told you last night." Ryou chuckled.

"Jerk! What if my parents saw this?" Ichigo huffed "What was I supposed to tell them?!"

"Hopefully, you'll be smart enough to keep this a secret. Anyway, Keiichiro is in the lab. It seems we found the next mew." Ryou sighed.

"Oh good, I'm not going to be the only freak!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Actually, your DNA is so strong you're the only one that the animal features will show up on, when you're not transformed." Ryou explained.

"Oh great, I'm super freak." Ichigo sighed, "That just made my day so much better."

Ryou just looked at her blankly. 'I wonder why his expression is always so distant and cold...' Ichigo thought 'Hey hey, he's a jerk.' She scolded herself.

"Come on." Ryou said

They went down to the lab to find Keiichiro sitting at a computer with aot of data popped up on it. "Hello Miss Momomiya!" Keiichiro said with a warm smile.

"You could learn alot from him." Ichigo nudged Ryou.

"So could you." Ryou shot back.

"Jerk." Ichigo growled.

"Baka."

"Children! I will not take this flirting in the lab." Keiichiro teased.

Ichigo and Ryou both shut up.

"Good, now Momomiya you'll be going to a ballet tonight. The new mew is this girl." Keiichiro said pointing to the screen.

"Hey! I saw her at a museum." Ichigo pointed out. It was the blue haired girl she thought was rude at the museum.

"Oh? You know her?" Keiichiro smiled.

"Not really, she was making comments about..." She cut herself off.

_"You don't even notice them watching you?"_

"About?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, nothing." Ichigo quickly said.

"Anyway, we're sending you to the ballet." Keiichiro said.

"Heyyy, why can't you go?" Ichigo whined. "I'll fall asleep."

"Because I have things to do." Ryou said.

"I'll be working on finding the other mews." Keiichiro sweat dropped.

Ichigo death glared them both. "I'll get you back, just wait and see."

Ryou looked at her like 'Whatever.' and walked off leaving poor defenseless Keiichiro alone with the angry redhead.

"I uhh." Keiichiro ran off.

"Wimps!" Ichigo laughed. "I really don't mind the ballet." She smiled and skipped off. She's so bipolar sometimes...

-

Ichigo watched amazed at the graceful movements of the ballerina's. 'So pretty.' Ichigo smiled, then the star came out, the blue haired girl. Apparently her name was Mint.

Her movements and jumps were perfect and more graceful than the other girls.

Then there was an explosion, and a giant dog like monster jumped through the stage.

"Mickey!" The blue haired girl shouted.

Ichigo pounced up from her seat, trying to look for a place to transform.

"Mew mew Strawberry!" Ichigo shouted "Metamorphosis!" She changed completely to her mew form. And ran onto stage. "For your evil actions I'll make you pay!" Ichigo said winking.

"No! Don't hurt Mickey!" Mint said grabbing her leg.

"If I don't stop the monster infesting Mickey... Mickey might get hurt!" Ichigo shouted.

"NO!" Mint said.

"You can transform too." Ichigo said to Mint.

"What?" Mint said "I'm not.."

As Mint was talking Ichigo got pinned to a wall by the giant dog monster. "Mint please!" Ichigo said in a strained voice.

"Not I can't!" Mint said afraid. "Mickey stop." She whispered, as the dog crushed Ichigo more "PLEASE STOP!"

Then a light surrounded Mint and she began to transform.

Her hair came out of her ballerina bun and formed into two extremely long pig tails, her blue hair darkened into a darker almost black blue. Her outfit was that of almost a ballerina. A blue ruffled dress. Her blue gloves reached her elbow, and her shoes were ballet dance shoes. She had blue wings and a blue tail. A blue guarder on her left leg.

She callled out her weapon "Wing bow!" A giant bow appeared it's design with two wings connected the with no string. A blue arrow appeared.

The dog stopped attacking Ichigo to see what was going on.

"What just happened?" Mint asked.

"No time to explain!" Ichigo shouted, "We need to defeat the monster."

"Okay." Mint called.

"Strawberry Wing Staff!" Ichigo shouted. "Mint the words will come to you when you attack." Ichigo said, "Ready?"

Mint nodded, completely dazed.

"Sacred Strawberry Light! Dancer's arrow!" They shouted.

The monster seemed to shrink, and an alien popped out of the dog.

"Mickey!" Mint shouted at the dog barking happily at Mint.

-

"Alien Alien!" A little robot came to eat the alien.

"Good work!" The robot projected Ryou's image, "Now get back to the cafe."

"Yeah yeah." Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Since when did you have a robot?"

Ryou smirked in the image, "Since when have you known anything about me?" The image disappeared.

"Jerk." Ichigo mumbled.

Mint gave a look, 'Hmm, interesting' she thought.

"Hey, what's you're name?" Mint said.

"Ichigo." Ichigo said de- transforming.

"Thank you for saving Mickey Ichigo." Mint smiled "I may have thanked you, but don't think I want to be friends."

Ichigo sweat dropped, "Rude!"

Mint smirked.

"Oh great there's two of them." Ichigo sighed remembering Ryou's smirk.

-

Mint led Ichigo to a car, "Tell me where this cafe is." Mint ordered her.

"Say the magic worrddss." Ichigo teased.

"Please." Mint rolled her eyes, "God Ichigo no need to get annoying."

Ichigo told her the directions, and then Mint told the driver directions.

Mint stared out the window with a distant gaze. Maybe she was thinking about the changes she has been going through. Was she going to changes? Was she scared?

"There's two others like us." Ichigo smiled, "If you're scared, you're not alone." Ichigo winked.

Mint looked at her shocked, and smiled. "Thanks."

-

They made it to the cafe and Ryou and Keiichiro explained to Mint what was going on and why she was a mew. Then Ichigo began to bug Ryou.

"What's it's name?" Ichigo asked looking at the cute pink robot.

"R2000." Ryou rolled his eyes as Ichigo pouted at him.

"You should give it a name." She said, "R2000, is so dull."

"If you wanted to name a robot you should have created one." Ryou growled.

"No need to be so cold." Ichigo said looking at him angrily.

"Tch." Ryou hissed, "I'm going into my room. "Ryou said coldly.

"Geez, what's his problem!" Ichigo asked herself.

"Momomiya-san." Akasaka addressed Ichigo, "He means well, he's not used to being bugged by people his own age."

"Oh." Ichigo said. 'I wonder if Ryou has been alone.. If I think about it he's not that much older than me. Where's his parents?'

Meanwhile Mint sat there sipping tea not taking notice to the world.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He smiled.

"Uh huh." Ichigo muttered. 'I'm really starting to wonder, why Shirogane is so cold.'

-

"Yo baka." Ryou said coming back down from his room looking as blank and cold as usual.

"What?" Ichigo said with no tone in her voice, trying to remain normal so he wouldn't get mad again.

"Oh? So you are a baka." Ryou smirked.

-

Mint and Keiichiro looked at eachother "You know, they flirt alot." Mint stated.

"Yeah, they just don't know they are flirting." Keiichiro smiled.

-

"Anyway, baka you'll be working at the cafe, you too." He said pointing at Mint, and handing Ichigo a box, and throwing one at Mint.

"Excuse you, you could've spilled my tea!" Mint exclaimed.

"Who said I agreed to this?" Ichigo tried to argue failing as Ryou said,

"It pays ten dollars an hour."

"Okay, when do I start?" Ichigo winked.

Mint chuckled and said, "Witness the power of money."

* * *

**Me:**Eh, I'm not sure if this was so good, it was really far off from the manga, which I will be following kind of closely. It was just really hard to leave the parts with Masaya out, and then make up parts that would make the story my own plus go along with the actual story.

I already have the next chapter planned out, I'm sure it'll be better than this one!

Anyway 5+ reviews.

Nya! .


	5. Chapter 5: The Finless Porpoise

**Me: **I figured this story will be about 35 to 40 chapters depending on the lengths of the books. Since the first book took 5 chapters to finish, I'm guessing with 7 books 5 chapters each it'll be 35, at the most 40.

So this will take me a long time to finish.

Anyway, thank you call for your supporting reviews, I even like some flames I got. It's a matter of opinion I guess. I got more good reviews than bad, so it's worth writing this story.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Nya!

* * *

**Tokyo Mew Mew Remake Nya! Chapter 5: The Finless Porpoise, and the Hyper Girl**

"Sorry to keep you in the dark so much, but me and Ryou figure that a pretty cafe will attract a lot of girls, and it might make our job easier. You know finding other mews." Keiichiro smiled. "Be sure to listen for new developments in their lives, like an athletic ability, or special talent."

Ichigo nodded her head, "Okay I get it."

"I should be doing this job alone, I'm not sure she'll be able to handle it." Mint said teasing Ichigo. "Hey, isn't this exciting?! I finally get to work and not have maids do everything for me." Mint said with stars in her eyes.

Ichigo sweat dropped 'I wonder if she can handle that...' "Spoiled Brat." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mint said with a shocked look.

"Ladies ladies!" Keiichiro smiled, "You're going to have to learn to work as a team."

"Okay." Ichigo and Mint said looking at the ground, still glaring.

"Now, get to work!" Ryou said opening the cafe doors, revealing hundreds of girls waiting to enter the cafe. He walked up towards Ichigo, "That outfit doesn't look that bad on you." He smirked.

'Was that supposed to be a compliment?' Ichigo thought pouting, "Yeah yeah." She said walking past him, then looked at all the girls "Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew!" She smiled and winked.

-

"Ichigo the back table needs you!" Mint called.

"Right got it!" Ichigo smiled.

"Table three needs cleaning." Mint ordered.

"Okay okay." Ichigo said dollar signs flashing in her eyes.

"Hey, they need water." Mint shouted.

"On it." Ichigo said.

"Could you take care of this?" Mint asked.

"Right..." Ichigo said suddenly realising, "You're not doing any work!" She growled.

"Well, of course not silly." Mint said with a with a snobby look, "I always have my tea at this hour."

"Then go home and drink tea, it's not my job to serve you!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Well, I'm not asking you too." Mint shot back.

"You just did!" Ichigo said fighting back, "I was wondering why I was so busy!"

Then Ichigo and Mint heard some girls talking about something strange happening at one of their schools.

"It's off season right?" A girl asked another.

"Yeah, but people have been reporting splashing sounds coming from the Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High's pool." The other said.

"Hey I heard that it was a girl making the splashing noises." A third said.

The second nodded, "Yeah, a couple of days ago a student tried talking to the girl, she was standing in the pool, and she was all wet." She took a breath, "But her eyes suddenly started to glow a yellow color, and a wall of water attacked the student."

"The student almost drowned." The first girl said.

"I think it was a ghost of a student that drowned in the pool years ago." The second said.

"I think it was a student of a student that committed suicide." The first said.

Then Ichigo noticed one girl wasn't talking and nudged Mint, "Hey isn't it that girl from the museum?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yeah, do you think?" Mint questioned.

"I don't know." Ichigo mumbled. And then I girls started talking again.

"We should go check it out." Girl one said.

"Yes, but we already checked the music and science room." Number two stated.

"We'll check the pool and come back?" The third said.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." The girl haired girl said.

"What you can't back out on us." The first girl said.

"I didn't say that I would..." The green haired girl said.

"She's getting bullied again." Ichigo said with an angry look. "Be right back."

"Ichigo?" Mint said standing up and watching Ichigo walk into the kitchen.

Ichigo then came back out with a giant Strawberry Parfait. "Here's your order." She called.

"That's not my order!" The first girl said.

Then Ichigo "tripped" and sent the parfait flying into the girls face, "Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said almost cheerfully.

"You idiot!" The second girl said. "Hey I've seen you before! You're one of those witches from the museum!" She shouted.

The first girl got up and started to shout but Keiichiro stepped in. "I'm really sorry, excuse my employee, I'll help you clean up."

Then hearts shown in the three girls eyes, "Okay" they said even thought only one had parfait on them.

As they walked out of the room Keiichiro winked at Ichigo, and she smiled. Then she walked over to the girl with green hair.

"Thanks again." She said shyly.

"I just couldn't let them be mean to you like that! Why do you hang around with them?" Ichigo said quietly. "They pick on you a lot."

"I think they're angry about alot of things in their lives, so they take it out on me." The green haired girl said in a quiet voice. "I thought, maybe if I listen to them we could be friends." She then smiled.

'She's really nice.' Ichigo smiled. "I'm Ichigo Momomiya." 'Maybe we could be friends!' She thought as she told the girl her name.

"I'm Lettuce Midorikawa." Lettuce said with a kind face.

"Let's go!" The girls shouted at Lettuce.

"Oh, um, I have to go." Lettuce said quickly running to her "friends."

"Goodbye." Ichigo said smiling.

"Good work Ichigo." Mint smiled at her, "But I think I know what's going on in that school." She smirked. "It has to be an anima!"

Ichigo nodded.

"It sounds like a ghost story, but I think it's a new aquatic anima." Mint said excitedly. "We have to get more information."

"No way!" Ichigo shook her head, "I'm afraid of ghost! And besides how would we get into the pool area? We don't go to that school."

"You are such a wimp! Your cat ears are showing. We'd go at night!" Mint shouted.

"Ghost make me scared!" Ichigo said covering her ears.

"So you're that scared?" Mint said with a thinking expression. "Then we won't go today. It's almost 4 p.m."

"Really?" Ichigo said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah, I have to go to my japanese dance classes!" Mint said suddenly wearing a traditional Japanese dress.

"When did you change into that kimono?" Ichigo said surprised. "You should be working too!"

"I need to change fast, so it's essential for my dance." Mint said coolly walking away.

"Wait!!" Ichigo said going after her.

"Hey can we have water?" One person stopped her.

"One cheese cake please!" Another shouted.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo said putting on the kind waitress smile.

"Cappuccino."

"I just spilled my drink!"

"Can we have our check?"

"Where's the paper?"

"Okay okay, I'm coming I'll be right with you!" Ichigo shouted and the room fell silent.

-

"Finally work is done!" Ichigo said exhausted from all the work she had to do alone. "It was really busy!"

"Good work." Keiichiro said smiling at Ichigo. "Lets close up shop for today." He said glancing at the clock, it was 5 p.m.

"Okay." Ichigo smiled 'The pay lured me in but I'm not sure if it's worth this much work.' She thought and then realised, "Hey where's Ryou?" She asked.

"Oh? I think he's in his room." Keiichiro said.

"Okay then, tell him I said..." Ichigo paused. "Never mind I'll go tell him myself." She said glaring at the stairs. 'He making me work my butt off! He's always rude to me! He's turned me into some ultimate weapon, now I work at his cafe, and he doesn't even both to see how it's going! I'm giving him a piece of my mind.' Ichigo thought. "Ryou!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs.

She noticed a door slightly ajar, and she peek through the crack. To find a shirtless Ryou. At first she closed her eyes and blushed but then looked at his face.

He looked out the window distantly almost sadly, almost if he was looking into the past. 'Why is he walking around his room without a shirt?' Ichigo thought still peeking through the crack, she looked around the room. 'It's so lonely and barren, he only has a computer a bed and a desk.' She thought 'I don't really know anything about him I guess, but why is he living alone? And why does he own a cafe at his age?' Thinking about this made her really wonder who Ryou was. 'And how did you know about the aliens? And how did he know who I was?' She thought, and then she looked up and Ryou looked over with a water bottle in his hands.

"Whoa!" He said running to his bed and grabbing a shirt.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo said blushing and closing her eyes.

"Why were you spying on me?!" He shouted.

"Look, we need to talk I've been working my butt off and..." She was interrupted by a loud growling noise and snickered, "Are you hungry?" She asked.

Ryou was blushing alittle and nodded.

"Okay, Stay there." Ichigo said running down the stairs into the kitchen quickly making her specialty, Rice balls.

She returned to Ryou's room with a tray in her hand. and he was sitting on his bed looking at the door "I'm good at making rice balls." Ichigo said quickly handing him the tray.

"What a cheap meal.." Ryou said quietly taking a bite.

"Excuse me!" Ichigo huffed.

"But it's good." Ryou smiled a care free smile. "Want some?" He offered the robot R2000 that was with him. The robot happily tried it.

'What's with the change of attitude?' Ichigo thought 'Such a care free smile.' She thought, "Uh." She said. 'That smile it makes me.' "I have to go.." Ichigo said quickly 'It makes me so happy.' She said with a blush and a big grin.

She ran down the front steps of the cafe and kept smiling, "You look happy. Why?" A voice called from behind her.

"That's because I..." She stopped as a... dog collar was put around her neck? "Uhh?" She turned around.

"Let's go Ichigo!" Mint said smiling.

"Noooooo!" Ichigo shouted. "Wait, where are we going, and why am I on a leash?" Ichigo asked.

"We're going to Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High." Mint said.

"I'm going home!" Ichigo said turning around.

"Can't now." Mint said with a sly smile. "Let's go."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ichigo shouted.

Meanwhile Ryou was watching out the window 'She sure acts strange.' He laughed, 'That baka.'

-

Mint and Ichigo arrived at Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High when it was getting really dark out. Ichigo was quivering with fear while Mint seemed calm as can be.

"We need to find the pool." Mint said walking away from Ichigo.

"H-hey wait for me!" She shouted running after Mint.

"Oh, so this is the pool.." Mint said looking through a chain linked fence.

"Schools are creepy at night." Ichigo cried.

"Oh be quiet." Mint rolled her eyes.

"I see a shadow over there!" Ichigo said looking up at one of the windows on the school.

"I hear strange voices." Mint teased.

"Noo!" Ichigo shouted.

"BOO!" Mint said in her ear.

Ichigo's soul seemed to try to escape from here. "You scared me on purpose!" Ichigo growled with her ears and tail popping out.

"It seems I was just hearing things my bad." Mint said holding in a laugh. "Anyway, enough playing around, nothing seems to be happening."

"Then lets go home." Ichigo said turning around.

"Not so fast!" Mint said grabbing Ichigo shirt's sleeve. "We'll check out the pool once more, then we'll go home." Ichigo fell. "What are you doing?" Demanded Mint.

"I just tripped." Ichigo said. Then she looked in front of her, "A person!" She shouted running over to the person. "Isn't she Lettuce's?"

"What's wrong?" Mint shouted.

"That girl! Lettuce!" The girl said, it was one of the ones bullying Lettuce.

"Lettuce?" Ichigo questioned.

"Ichigo let's go!" Mint said running to the pool. "I think Lettuce is in danger!"

"I know!" Ichigo said transforming into a mew. Mint did too.

"For your evil actions we'll make you pay!" Mint and Ichigo shouted.

The pool started to whip water around. "The pool!" Mint shouted.

'I've have a bad feel about this.' Ichigo thought, 'I have a partner, so I'll be alright.' Ichigo then thought "Come on let's go!" Ichigo said taking out her staff.

"Sacred Strawberry Light!" Ichigo shouted.

"Dancer's arrow!" Mint screamed.

The attacks made the water burst and disappear. "We did it!" Mint jumped. "Let's look for Lettuce."

"Yeah." Ichigo said glancing at the water. 'I just can't shake my bad feeling.' Ichigo said crossing her arms. 'This feeling is so strong.'

"Ichigo behind you!" Mint shouted. Water was raising behind Ichigo and an arm dragged her in the water, choking her.

'I can't breathe.' Ichigo thought struggling to get free. 'Am I going to die? I feel like I'm blacking out.'

"Ichigo!" Mint said shooting an arrow between the figure and Ichigo. Ichigo swam above the water and looked behind her.

"It can't be!" Ichigo said looking at a glowing figure. "Lettuce?" She called. "Lettuce why?" She said with a shocked look.

Lettuce then transformed... into a mew.

Her outfit looked like a one piece swimsuit, with ribbons tying it behind her neck it also had a ruffled swimming skirt. Her green hair was down which make her look like a mermaid. Two green ribbons came from her head and looked like they wrapped around her legs, which had sandal like shoes. Her gloves came up to her elbows they were also green. She had a necklace with a pendant, just like Ichigo's and Mint's but it was green.

She called out a weapon, "Mermaid shell wand!"

Then she called out her attack, attacking Mint. "Shell flash!"

She looked at Ichigo, "It's your turn."

'Why is she attacking us?' Ichigo thought. "No Lettuce STOP!" She commanded.

"Shell flash!" Lettuce called sending beams of water towards Ichigo.

"Ah!" Ichigo said jumping out the the way.

"Next time I won't miss." Lettuce said flustered because she missed.

'What am I supposed to do?' Ichigo thought 'She's another partner.' She took hold of her staff, "Sacred.." She started to say until she noticed Lettuce's expression. "You're scared aren't you?" Ichigo asked. "You're really freaked out, and you're not sure what to do!" Ichigo shouted. "That's why you're attacking us!"

"Shut up!" Lettuce cried.

"I won't! You're a really nice person! I know it!" Ichigo smiled.

"I can't take this!" Lettuce cried, "I just wanted to be friends with people, but then strange things started to happen to me." She closed her eyes and tears ran down her face. "Now, I won't have any friends!" She suddenly fell quiet, "I won't have any friends.." She whispered.

"It'll be okay." Mint smiled a reassuring smile, "You were just confused right? Luckily, no one was hurt, people will just assume it was a ghost. It'll be alright." Mint said.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo?" Mint questioned.

"There isn't an excuse for hurting other people! For your evil actions." Ichigo giggled.

"Ichigo!" Mint shouted.

"I'll make you pay!" Ichigo smirked tickling Lettuce.

"Stop it!" Lettuce laughed.

Mint looked shocked.

"You have to promise, you'll never ever do that again." Ichigo laughed.

"Ohhhh I get it." Mint smiled.

"Besides, we're friends right?" Ichigo added.

"So, that's the agreement." Mint said.

"I'm sorry Ichigo! I promise I won't do it again!" Lettuce laughed.

Ryou was sitting up in a tree watching Ichigo, Mint, and the new team member Lettuce and said. "She was very unstalbe that's why her powers turned violent, Ichigo was able to stop her peacefully." He smiled looking at the catgirl.

"Ichigo Momomiya huh?" He said while smiling and looking at the robot, "She did good work, right R2000?"

-

The next day Lettuce started working at the cafe, after having everything explained to her.

"The cafe has real class now!" Ryou joked.

"Yeah since miss plain girl was taking the center stage before." Mint commented.

Ichigo sweatdropped. "What did you say!?"

"What genes are inside Lettuce?" Mint asked Ryou.

"Finless Porpoise."

Ichigo and Mint looked at Lettuce she was smiling kindly. "Cool." Ichigo laughed.

"It's a perfect match." Mint sweatdropped.

"You think so?" Lettuce said walking up to them and tripping dropping a really heavy tea pot on Ryou's foot.

"Oh, that had to hurt." Keiichiro smiled.

"Ryou!!" Ichigo laughed.

"Right on his toe." Mint smirked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Lettuce bowed.

Ryou looked over at Lettuce, "Lettuce," He said. "I think you'll do a good job." He said limping away.

'Wow, he has a sweet side.' Ichigo smiled.

"Time for work." Mint said. "And what are you smiling about?" She questioned Ichigo.

"Oh nothing" Ichigo blushed.

'Hmm' Mint thought 'She was looking at Ryou...'

"Let's get to work!" Ichigo cheered.

"O-okay!" Lettuce agreed.

"Welcome to the cafe!" Ichigo smiled.

"W-W-WELCOME!" Lettuce tripped.

She then took orders and tripped more, finally Ichigo and Mint stopped and said.

"Lettuce!" They said.

"Just take their orders, don't worry about taking the food out okay?" Ichigo smiled.

"Okay!" Lettuce grinned and walked up to a customer.

"We-welcome!" Lettuce stammered. The person sighed.

"You going to take my order?" She questioned.

Lettuce took the order and then went to another customer. "WELCOME TO THE CAFE MAY I TAKE YOUR ORDER?!" She shouted.

'Go Lettuce!" Ichigo smiled, 'I realise now, I have to work hard like Lettuce.'

-

"Oh look at that little girl performing!" Ichigo said to herself as she was walking through a zoo.

"Come have a look!" The yellowed haired hyper girl said.

'Hey she's from the museum!' Ichigo thought.

"You can pay me after the show!" She bounced hyperly and then a series of different tricks and jumps.

The whole show took 10 minutes.

"Money." She said walking up to Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Money." She said.

Ichigo rummaged in her pocket and put a piece of candy in the girls hand and walked away.

"Heyyy!" The girl shouted. "I put on my best for the show... and.." She sniffed dramatically, "All I get is candy!"

Ichigo sweat dropped, "H-hey, don't cry!" She said, and then put a nickel in the girls hand and ran.

"GET BACK HERE! NA NO DA!" The girl said.

When Ichigo thought she finally escaped. "BOO!" The girl popped up and scared her.

"Ahh!" Ichigo said.

"Oh looky, cat ears!" The girl said, "How'd you do that?!" She said excited.

"I uh.." Ichigo groaned.

"Teach me!!" The girl jumped.

'Oh no, she saw my ears!' Ichigo thought. "Wait a minute!!" Ichigo said pushing the girl away. And then she heard a voice.

"What about a cat?" The voice said.

"Huh?" Ichigo said.

"I wanted to see those humans that are trying to sabotage our plans... but I have to say you're pretty cute!" The voice chuckled.

"Who are you?" Ichigo shouted in the direction of the voice.

A person flew down from the sky, he had pointy ears, "Wha?" Ichigo said as they landed right infront of her.

He kissed her, "I'm Kish." He smirked, "Thanks for that kiss." He licked his lips.

Ichigo gasped, 'That was my first kiss!'

* * *

**Me: **That turned out to be a really long chapter! Oh wow! Now my fingers hurt... Anyway, how was it? 5+ Reviews please!

Nya!


End file.
